


The Interview

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Nice To Meet You [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And they were Business Partners, Anxious David Rose, Businessmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Running a business all alone is harder than one might expect. Sometimes you have to call in help, and sometimes that help comes in the form of a cute guy in a blue button-up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Nice To Meet You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth work in a series of Meet-Cutes I'm writing this month. Everything is the same except that David and Patrick didn't meet at Ray's for various different reasons.

It’s not that the store is suffering. It’s just that David is the aesthetic genius behind Rose Apothecary, and he perhaps finds it harder from a business perspective.

David Rose is a people person; he spent the entire of his life before moving to Schitt’s Creek communicating with the elite members of society. The actors, the singers, the CEO’s and businessmen, models, the wealthy. It’s all well within David’s wheelhouse to charm and encourage people to support his endeavours. It’s what he used to do with the galleries, and now it’s what he’s doing with his own business.

So, the store isn’t suffering under David’s leadership. There are plentiful vendors and supporters; he would even go so far as to say that the store itself is thriving. But he’s exhausted. Every single day he is there from eight in the morning till eight at night; serving customers, doing the stock count, cleaning, tidying, communicating with vendors. Plus, at the end of that long day, he is forced to sit in front of his laptop and squint at a spreadsheet that he’s honestly not sure he’s filling in right to work out profit margins and mark-ups and tax deductions.

He toys with the idea of asking his Dad to look over the accounts with him and ensure that he’s doing it correctly, but he’s too proud to sink to that level so early in his sapling business. So, he soldiers on for a while, until one day he is awoken in the morning to a loud knocking.

He sits up and squints against the morning light, rubbing his eyes blearily and looking around. He is still in the store, at the desk in the back room with his computer open in front of him, but long since gone into sleep mode.

He must have dozed off whilst doing the accounts last night, he ponders as he stretches in his chair and moves to stand. The knocking starts again, and he frowns, patting around under scattered papers for his phone which he finally uncovers and turns on. The battery is almost drained, but it lights up and tells him that it’s already eight am, and that the knocking is likely a very annoying townsperson wanting some body butter or other product.

David barely glances at himself in the mirror as he heads to the front and unlocks the door, making room for Stevie to step into the room.

“Hello,” she says, looking him up and down with a judgemental smile. “You look like hell; what are you doing here?”

“Um, what do you mean? This is my store.” David says, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes and tugging at the sleeves of his sweater anxiously.

“David. I went to your room this morning to see if you wanted to get breakfast and Alexis told me that you hadn’t come back last night.” Stevie looks around the store as she’s talking, taking everything in. “I hoped for your sake that it was because you were with someone, but I see that was too optimistic of me.”

“Mm, unfortunately the only action I’m getting is with the spreadsheets calculating my tax brackets, and we’re exclusive, so--”

Stevie snorts and nods, “I brought you coffee, if you can bear to pull yourself away from the _spread-_ sheets.”

David accepts the drink gratefully and sips at it. He flips the sign and yawns again, popping his back muscles as he stretches and heads to sit on the countertop.

“Are you going to listen to me now?”

“Listen to what?”

“David, you need to get some help with all this. You’re going to burn out, and you basically live here; plus, and I can’t believe I’m the one to remind you of this, but you haven’t done your skincare routine in like, a week, and I’m getting worried.”

“It’s fine, I have a washbag in the back I do a basic version of it here when I need to.” David says with a wave of his hand, “I’m not an animal.”

“Okay. Come with me, I’m going to buy you breakfast, and we are going to start looking for someone to hire to take some of this weight off your back.”

David accepts, but only because he still isn’t awake enough to really work out a proper argument. She drags him across the road to the café, where they slip into a booth and David flops against the table.

“Hi guys- David. Didn’t you wear that sweater yesterday?” Twyla asks, “Is this a fashion thing that I don’t understand? Should I be wearing the same outfit as yesterday as well?”

David winces a smile and shakes his head, “I’ll have the pancakes please, Twyla.”

“Me too. Thank you, Twyla.”

She leaves, and Stevie makes a face that says ‘I told you so’ but David doesn’t have the energy to respond.

“I’m not going to let you drop this.” Stevie says when their food arrives, and they dig into the warm chocolate chip pancakes. “You need to start looking for someone.”

“Mm, and what do I do when I find someone?” David asks through a mouthful. “I don’t have the money in the budget to pay for a new employee, and I can’t risk it. What if something happens to the store and I’ve spent all that money on that?”

“David, something is happening to the store, and if you don’t spend the money on improvements now then you will burn out and the store will go down anyway.”

He grumbles and focuses his eyes on the plate in front of him. “I just don’t know if it’s worth the expense.”

“So, perhaps you invest in someone that does; a business manager or something. Someone that can take over the books but leave your whole aesthetic well alone.”

She has a point there; and she seems to have immediately grasped onto the root of the problem. Rose Apothecary is David’s baby; he created it and he is committed to it succeeding off his own back. The potential is that someone could swoop in and take that away from him, or that people might assume it was because David couldn’t handle the job.

Like his own parents had with his galleries. He never even got the chance to make them proud.

But that was then, and this is now, and Stevie has a point.

“Why are you so desperate for me to do this?”

“Because I’ve barely seen you ever since the store opened, and when I do, you’re distracted and exhausted. I care about you, and on a personal note, I want my friend back.”

David shoves the rest of the pancakes into his mouth and only when he’s finally swallowed, does he look up at Stevie and nod hesitantly.

“You might be right. Okay, how do we start this?”

***

“Remind me why this was a good idea again?” David asks.

They had finally put an ad out on the internet and got the word out to the town that David was looking for a business partner. For the interviews, they had been offered the town hall for the afternoon, so David sat uncomfortably at his mother’s desk and waited for the applicants to arrive.

He had gotten through an awkward interview with Jake who was only there to ask to ‘catch up sometime’, one with Ray (who only offered his assistance as a part-part-time employee, and had far too many ideas of his own to ever even be considered as an option), as well as several boring businessmen from Elmdale who definitely did not fit his partner ideal.

“Come on, David. It’s not so bad. Who’s next on the list?”

“Some guy called Patrick. I’ve never heard of him before, but he’s got a Business Degree, and is currently working as a consultant for small businesses.”

“Sounds promising.” Stevie says, passing him his coffee, “I’ll get out of your hair but just remember to give this guy a chance, otherwise you’ll get stuck with Ray.”

“I’ll cheers to that.”

She leaves, holding the door open as a straight-legged man walks in, a leather folder in one hand, and clearly dressed for the interview in a light blue shirt, dinner jacket and jeans.

“Hi, are you David?” He asks, hesitating in the doorway as David looks him up and down. He doesn’t objectively look any different than the boring business majors from Elmdale that morning, but at least he appears qualified. There’s something about him that seems a little different as well, but David doesn’t have the time to work out what that is.

“Hi, yes, come in, take a seat.” David says, nervously standing and gesturing to the chair across the desk from him before lowering himself back down. “Um, so I read your application, you’re definitely qualified. It says that you’re a small business consultant. What does that, um, entail?”

Patrick smiles politely as David stutters his way through the first question but sits down and folds his arms in front of him. “Well my job is to support small businesses in setting up and give advice to those who need it. When they have a problem with finances or profit margins I step in with explanations and business support to help them fix the issues.”

“So, why were you interested in the role of business partner at Rose Apothecary, then? Surely that’s a bit different to what you’ve been doing at the moment?” David asks, looking up from where he’s been scribbling down notes on a notebook in front of him.

“Um, the description said that you were looking for a business partner as soon as possible. Considering I know that your store hasn’t been open for that long it sounds as if you need some help, David. Probably _a lot_ of help, since you did say you wanted them to start as soon as possible.”

David gapes at this. He doesn’t need help! He’s only getting help because Stevie is forcing him to ask for it; he’s been doing completely fine on his own. He bristles under the assumption that Patrick has made and bares his teeth as he asks the next question.

“That’s _a lot_ of assumptions to make about a store that you haven’t even visited. I’m sorry, but what makes you think you’re the right man for that job?”

“You’ve seen my qualifications.” He replies, nodding down at the paper laid out in front of them. “This is what I always wanted to do when I got my degree; support local businesses where they are weaker.”

“Okay, wow. Did you really think the best way to get this job would be to criticise the store?”

Patrick genuinely looks surprised by David’s clear frustration. “David I- It wasn’t a criticism; plenty of small businesses go through hard times in their first couple years. Everyone says that the first five years are the hardest. I have no doubt you are being responsible, and that Rose Apothecary is doing just great. But you would have advertised for a shop assistant if that was what you were looking for, so I’m just explaining my skills.”

David remains unimpressed and stares down at the paper in front of him with his mouth in a flat line. “Well, the business hasn’t failed yet so perhaps you should rethink any assumptions you have about me and my capabilities in running it.” Patrick opens his mouth to argue against it but David interrupts him before he can get anywhere with it. “I think I’ve covered everything I need to know. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No- Well, I- I did want to know. Um, what makes Rose Apothecary different? And what were you looking for really? A business partner or a worker? I don’t mean that in a cruel way I just--”

David looks up at him and silences him with his eyes but thinks hard on the question. “Rose Apothecary is the first thing _I_ have ever made all by myself; _I_ did all the work for it, I’ve been slaving away setting it up, and teaching myself the basics of store finance as well as working every single shift for myself twelve hours a day, six times a week. I even bought one of those _Small Business for Dummies_ books? I’ve been working really hard on doing all of this by myself, and I think- I know I’ve been doing a good job. I just- my friend is worried I’m running myself short, so I need someone- A partner- to come and help me with the things I’m less confident with, but not the things I am. Because the store is still mine, and I need it to stay that way.”

“I see.” Patrick says, looking suitably admonished. He stands up, pulling at his blazer awkwardly to straighten it out. “Um, I- Thank you for your time. I’m sorry if anything I said came out the wrong way today. I genuinely think Rose Apothecary is a really good idea for a business, and I’m frankly envious that I couldn’t execute that idea as well as you have. I wouldn’t have applied for the job if I didn’t believe in it.”

Under his awkward gaze, David softens, and lets his mouth betray a small smirk. “Well, I’m still oscillating between some people but- You’re not out of the running, so--”

“Sure. Well, I’ll be looking forward to a call once you’ve finished, oscillating.”

David lets out a full-blown grin at this, carefully looking away to try and conceal it. “Goodbye Patrick.”

“Bye David.”

***

“… and he was rude, and completely out of fit for the business, and his outfit was awful. It’s like he didn’t even want the job!”

Stevie rolls her eyes as she watches David pace back and forth in the motel lobby.

“Okay, so don’t give him the job then if he was that bad.”

David pauses, staring at the corner of the desk. But I want to. He thinks, pouting internally at how much Stevie has missed the point of his rant.

“It’s not- I’m going to hire him. I just, expect me to be in an even worse mood for the foreseeable future and know that it is all your fault.”

“My fault? That doesn’t seem fair!”

Stevie is watching him with an eagle eye, as usual, and David caves under the pressure. “What?!”

“David, what is this really about? You’ve done nothing but complain about this guy since you got back from the interviews but you’re still going to hire him? I thought the store was your baby?”

David sighs dramatically and leans against the desk. “I don’t know. I think- I think he might be good for me?”

“Good for you?”

“Like- Like you’re good for me. Like he won’t let me get away with things, but he won’t push me around or manipulate me. I think- I think he knows that Rose Apothecary is mine, but that he finds genuine enjoyment in the business side of things. I think maybe- Maybe I can trust him.”

Stevie raises her eyebrows at her and smiles lightly. “I think this is good, David. Like, I think I like this for you.” She hesitates for a moment as David nods happily at her, “Plus, you must admit, he’s easy on the eyes.”

“Okay- I’m gonna go. This has been great though.”

David leaves the room in a dramatic flair only really achieved by the Rose family members. He pauses a second outside of the door and holds his hands over his face, which is flushed red from both embarrassment and excitement.

He takes a breath and calms himself before heading to the café for some food; it’s been a long day and he deserves a burger.

Almost as soon as he steps through the door of the café, he spots Patrick across the room. He’s sat alone at a booth, idly picking chips off his plate and shoving them into his mouth whilst scrolling on his phone. David only hesitates for a minute before heading over and slipping into the seat across from him.

“Hi.”

“Oh, hi David.” Patrick says, looking at David with wide eyes and clearly startled by his presence, as well as his friendly demeanour. “Are you--”

“I want to offer you the job.”

“You- What?”

David shakes his head at him, amused by his shock, and repeats himself. “I want to offer you the job. I want to work with you- You’re the only one I want to work with on this. That is- if you still want it?”

Patrick looks almost overjoyed with the news, nodding and smiling at David brightly. “I- God, yes! Of course, I want the job David. I really thought I’d messed up that interview I’m just- I’m surprised.”

“Well, I need to draw up a contract for you, but then I’ll take you as soon as you’re able to put your notice in with your current job.”

“Oh, my current boss is Ray. So, consider me ready and available.”

David grins, “Welcome to the team, Patrick.”

They shake hands over the table, and David hesitates a second before letting go.

“Looking forward to it, David.”

***

Just a few short weeks later, Patrick is finally officially a Rose Apothecary employee.

It’s worked out better than David could ever have predicted; Patrick fits easily with David’s routine, and takes a considerable amount of pressure off him. He’s trustworthy, and capable, and teases David to no end.

It’s this teasing in particular that makes David fall hard and fast for the other man. He has enough attitude to keep him in line, but his teasing is softer than anyone else he knows. They dance around each other in the store; brushing close with tantalising eye contact but staying in line as much as possible.

But Patrick is everything.

David doesn’t know how he’s let himself get into this position. He knew he liked Patrick from the start, there was something about that initial conflict that was rooted in the fact that David was attracted to him from the first moment he stepped into the town hall. He had lashed out, and instead of fleeing, Patrick had leaned into it, had apologised, and had strived to make it up to David long after he had forgotten the incident.

So, David is beyond happy with the fact that Patrick is in his life. But that doesn’t stop the lingering frustration at the persistent of his feelings for the man.

It’s one afternoon in the store; a Wednesday. Patrick is completing inventory as David cashes up behind the counter, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He turns around to head to the back and lock the cash in the safe only to find Patrick already lurking behind him. They’re stood very close, and he can’t help but let his gaze drop quickly to Patrick’s lips.

“Hi.” He breathes. Patrick looks zoned out for a moment. So, David dips his head to try to get his attention. “Patrick? Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Patrick replies, still clearly absent.

“Okay, well. Can I get past you to put this in the safe?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Patrick takes a step back to give David room but then falters. “Wait. Will you go out with me?”

Every thought leaves David’s head as he stands stock still in front of the other man. “You- What?”

“I- Um, yeah. I was just wondering. If you were interested at all. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was just a thought. I won’t mention it again, don’t worry.”

Patrick is bright red, he actually looks like he might cry, or throw up. David is still silent; the words are swirling around his head like water round a drain and yet nothing is coming out. He gapes at him as Patrick twists himself into a pretzel in his explanation and makes for the door, but before he can escape, David has reached out a hand for his arm to stop him from fleeing.

“You mean- Like, a date?”

“I- Well, yeah. Um, yes. That is what I was asking.”

“Are- Are you sure that’s what you meant?”

Patrick’s shoulders drop and he frowns in confusion. “Yes, David. I- I was asking you out on a date because I like you- in a, romantic, way.”

He stands and thinks for a few more seconds before looking up to catch Patrick’s eye. “Like, are we talking now? Or later or--”

Patrick is looking at him really helplessly, but David’s stomach is jumping and diving in excitement and nervousness, and he can’t help but try to specify what he’s getting himself in to.

“God- Whenever you want, David. I’ll go out with you whenever you want.”

David grins. “Okay, sure. I would like to go on a date with you, Patrick.”

The smile on Patrick’s face at that almost shocks David in its intensity. He takes a small step forward; still tentative but gaining confidence as David continues nodding. “Really?”

“Mhm, I- Yes. I would like that a lot.”

“Hmm. Um, and if I- If I wanted to kiss you, at the end of this date. Would that be okay with you?”

“No--”

Before Patrick can react to David’s apparent rejection, he’s leaning in and placing one gentle hand on Patrick’s face, leaning it up to press a tentative kiss on his lips.

Finally, he blinks his eyes back open and looks at David.

“I didn’t want to wait that long.” David mumbles, suddenly feeling very shy as he waits for the approval or rejection of his business partner.

Patrick is holding two fingers to his lips and smiling off into the distance.

“Um, dinner?” He asks as he regains his self-awareness.

“Sure,” David responds, allowing himself to be pulled towards the door, only stopping to rush back and put the money in the safe, before moving back around to join Patrick, who holds out a hand.

“Let’s go, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> David: I can't believe I'm going to hire Patrick.
> 
> Stevie: You don't have to.
> 
> David: No, I'm gonna.


End file.
